A Secret Buried Deep
by ranchlovesrucas
Summary: The seven are all faced with the Choosing Ceremony and must pick their factions. What happens when all of them choose the same faction and discover some hidden secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**Mkay, this is my first crossover fanfiction ever, and it is also my fourth fanfic that I have ever made, so yay me! It is a Divergent crossover and Percy and Annabeth are the main characters, and of course the rest of the seven are included. There is even some Grover and Rachel! Maybe I will include Coach Hedge as a Dauntless trainer...fits nicely with his character. "Die cupcakes!" sure does have a nice ring to it. It has the Divergent setting, with all of the factions and stuff. I am considering to do a few more crossovers with The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and The Book Thief. Tell me what you think about this crossover and my other ideas as well. If you have any criticism pieces or suggestions, I will gratefully take them, but don't be too harsh because I don't take judgement very well. With that being said, let's get this show on the road! Again I apologize for the long author's note, and I would like 4 reviews please!**

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

Today is the day I take my aptitude test. My hands tremble from nervousness. I know that I shouldn't be afraid and that I shouldn't let a little test decide my entire fate, but I know that I will, just like everyone else does.

I shouldn't let this stupid test tell me my future, because if I did that for every test then my life would be pure torture. I am awful at taking tests. I know that most Abnegations are conservative and humble, but I'm different. I like to help the factionless, but I dislike our aversion to vanity and beauty, how we turn up our noses at food other than oatmeal, and I hate the fact that we can't have love someone romantically without being scorned and scolded.

Needless to say, I don't think I will be choosing Abnegation at the Choosing Ceremony.

But then again, I know I probably will, because I can never leave my mother. I love her too much. And I would rather eat a meager bowl of oatmeal and poached eggs and avoid any kind of physical relationship than leave my mother forever.

They say faction before blood, but I know for me, I will _never_ follow that saying. I will never take a category of people who have the same aptitude as me over my own loving mother, who raised me from birth, despite Smelly Gabe, my secret nickname for my father.

My mother says that he is my biological father, but I seriously doubt that this is true. I can tell that I do not share a family tree with Gabe. He is grubby, smelly, stingy, and greedy, which is not what you would expect for an Abnegation leader. He is abusive too, and we look nothing alike. I have dark black hair, while his is a gruffy, oily brown. He has dark, black, crab eyes, while mine are green, the color of the sea. I know I didn't get these eyes from my mother, because hers are a startling blue. I don't know why she lied about my real father, but I assume it was to protect me. I will most likely never know.

I walk outside, exiting the small, concrete building that I call home.

My hair is freshly cut, thanks to my mother. On the second day of every third month I get my hair cut, faction rules. Abnegations deject vanity and beauty in any way, because it would self-indulgent. I am supposed to be selfless, but I know that deep down I am selfish because a small part of me wants to leave Abnegation, to leave my mother. I still doubt that I will, because I can't leave my mother with Smelly Gabe. If it weren't for me, she may be dead. That's how abusive he is.

I am almost 17 years old, but not for a few more weeks will I be that age. My aptitude test will come after lunch at school. I only have one friend in Abnegation. His name is Jason.

My grey outfit looks dull compared to the other factions. The Erudite in blue, the Amity in yellow and red. Even the Dauntless and Candor in their white and black fashions.

I wish I was an Erudite sometimes. Not because I enjoy school. No, I absolutely hate school. I just love the color blue. That is the only reason I would join the Erudite.

If Smelly Gabe heard my thoughts right now, he would smack me. The Erudite have been spreading bad rumors about the Abnegation lately, about how they are not fit to run the faction system. I sometimes wish that everyone knew about the pathetic jerk he really is. That would prove the Erudite right, but so be it.

Jason catches up with me as I continue to walk to school. His neatly cropped blonde hair is tidy, like an Abnegation should be. Mine is unruly and disheveled, the usual. The differences in our personalities are almost uncanny.

Jason has blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and glasses for his poor eyesight. He makes good grades and is very respectful. He has never broken a rule and I doubt that he will anytime soon. His parents adore him.

I, on the other hand, appear to be respectful, and selfless, but truthfully I am not. I have a very sarcastic side that I have to keep locked up under the Abnegation. I long for a relationship with someone, unlike most Abnegation, who don't hold hands unless they are married. They have kids under sheer force. It's really pathetic if you ask me. I feel like I have this person that I should know, but I just can't remember. I feel like someone stole apart of me. All I remember of this dream girl that I long for is a laughing face, a beautiful face really, and her kissing me by some kind of body of water. And she had these stormy grey eyes.

I think this is some kind of strange dream that I once had, because the girl's name was Annabeth. What kind of name is that? It is not a common name, especially not one here in Abnegation, and I have never heard of it before I had that dream, or whatever it was.

Anyways, Jason and I are best friends. He has never talked about having a relationship with any girl. My guess is that he doesn't think about such things. I think that he will stay in Abnegation, like I probably will. Only my aptitude test will tell. Maybe my mother wants me to leave Abnegation.

"Are you ready?" Jason asks. I nod stiffly, trying to take control of my quivering hands.

The day blurs by. Lunch comes faster than I expect it to, and I shake as I hear the names called. People I have known for years are called in by tens, until it's Jason and I's turn.

We are about to depart to the testing rooms, but before we go, Jason grabs my hand tightly, giving me a firm handshake. "See you when we get out," Jason says. Then he walks off.

My stomach feels nauseous as I head to my testing room. A Dauntless awaits me, since people from your own faction are not allowed to administer your test, since they can bluff your results. A girl with cinnamon colored hair greets me, though she doesn't look much like a Dauntless. She looks like the kind of girl that belongs in Amity, planting flowers and singing songs.

We walk into the testing room and she gestures me to sit in the chair. There are mirrors on the walls, and I avoid them out of sheer loyalty to my mother.

The girl doesn't ask about the mirrors, and I'm glad she doesn't. Now that I can get a good look at her, the girl is pretty, but her Dauntless clothes ruin her pretty little girl image. She looks about my age, sixteen or seventeen.

"My name's Calypso. I'll be your test administer," she says through a tight-lipped smile. Like I said, she doesn't exactly fit the Dauntless image, more like birds braided her hair, but I doubt this would help me win points with her.

"I'm Percy," I say nervously, still trying to avert my eyes from the mirrors. She finally seems to notice this, and smiles.

"You can look at the mirrors. I won't tell," she whispers. I relax a little at her soothing voice, which is surprising for a Dauntless. Most of the Dauntless are scary, and carve people's skin with knives. Yeah, I think we can rule Dauntless out for my aptitude.

I glance at the mirrors and I see my reflection. I usually don't see my reflection twice in one day, and I often find myself trying to steal glances from rain puddles as I walk home.

Calypso fumbles with the machine near her body, which looks more like a torture device if you ask me. She attaches a few wires and some other electronic thingies to my body. Most children of Hephaestus would kill to see this machine.

Wait, children of Hephaestus? What am I talking about?

I shake the strange thought from mind and focus on Calypso. She hands me a small test tube of transparent, clear looking liquid.

"Bottoms up," she says. I tip the vial towards my mouth and swallow it all until the last drop is gone.

That's when I pass out.

When I wake up I am in a room with two tables, one with a hunk of cheese, the other with a knife.

"Choose!" A woman's voice echoes throughout the hollow room. I frown at the disembodied voice.

"Why?" I ask. Is this some kind of simulation?

"Choose!" The woman's voice bellows again. I cross my arms in frustration. I don't want to choose, I want to make my own path.

"You're not very nice, lady!" I shout back at the ghost woman.

Too late, the cheese and the knife disappear, and a grungy dog appears. This dog would make Smelly Gabe have an accident. It reminds me of a...of a...what is it called? I can't remember. **(A/N: Hellhound.)**

I can't turn over the tables. The dog will surely jump over them.

This dog can sense fear. Dogs are designed to sense fear. But strangely enough, I do not fear this dog. It reminds me of a dog that I had once...except I never had a dog. I wasn't allowed to have a dog… **(A/N: So I know this may be hard to follow, but I'm talking about Mrs. O'Leary. You will understand why he remembers these things later on.)**

But I start to fear this dog as it steps closer to me, snarling and baring it's teeth. This dog is a vicious killer, and it will kill me if I don't surrender to it.

I know that this is a simulation and it isn't real, but I surrender to the demon dog. I lay down on the ground, letting the monster know that I wasn't afraid. I felt the dog brush my cheek. But it's not an attempt to bite my ear off, but a nuzzle of it's snout. I bring myself and pet the dog, scratching behind it's ears. It's not longer a vicious killer monster thing, but a cute puppy.

Suddenly a little girl comes into view. "Puppy!" I try to warn her, but the dog tries to pounce on the little girl. I run in front of the girl and protect her from the dog, the dog pouncing at me instead.

Now I am back in the testing room, but it is empty and has no mirrors. I frown and walk in the hallway, expecting to find Calypso, but I find myself on a bus.

A gruff man with scarred hands is gripping a newspaper, the title reads "Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended."

"Do you know this guy?" The man asks, pointing to the picture under the title. He looks familiar, but I don't know him. That has happened a lot today.

"Um, not personally, no," I explain.

The man continues to ask and I continue to assure him that no, I do not know the man.

"Look, I'm sorry, he looks familiar, but I don't know him. Sorry about your luck," I tell him. I start to walk away, but he thrusts the paper on the ground, saying, "You could've saved my life, you liar!"

I bore into his eyes. "Look, sir, I don't know the guy! I'm not even lying!" I would save this guy, but I don't know the man in the picture. His breath is scented with cigarettes, and he reminds me of Smelly Gabe too much. His aggressive behavior...

I wake up hyperventilating, though I don't remember when it started. But his face...Gabe.

Calypso looks flustered, her face flushed. I look around the room, anxious. "What were my aptitude results?" I ask curious. Calypso looks at me like that's the thing that she is so upset about.

"What?" She asks me bewildered and frantic.

"What are my aptitude results?" I repeat. **(A/N: His results will be different from Tris's)**

"Tell your parents that you got sick from the test, okay?"

"What are my aptitude results?" I ask again, getting angry.

Calypso sighs and bites her lip. "Abnegation. And Dauntless, and Amity, and Erudite," she says. I almost snort when she says Erudite. And Amity? Really? But why do I have so many test results?

"Why four factions?" I ask her.

Calypso bites her lip, looking perplexed. "You're...different than other people. You're Divergent," she says.

I almost stagger backwards out of my chair. I've heard the rumors about the Divergent. They were supposed to be dangerous, and a myth.

She continues to talk quickly. "You can't tell anyone, not your parents or any of your friends. They will kill you if anyone finds out. You can't trust anyone," she says.

I barely nod, but I am afraid that I will start hyperventilating again, or have a panic attack.

Calypso pushes me out of the testing room nervously, but she smiles before I leave and says, "Good luck."

I walk home quickly, resisting the protests from Jason. He finally catches up to me, even though I am speed walking. Jason walks closer to me. "What did you get on the aptitude test?" Jason asks. I am shocked, because Jason knows that we are not supposed to share our results. The Abnegation is not supposed to be curious either.

"Uh, Abnegation," I reply. I almost tell him, but I remember Calypso's words. " _They will kill you if anyone finds out. You can't trust anyone."_

"Me too," he replies, but he keeps looking at me warily. I keep my mouth shut, because if I open it, there is no telling what I will say.

Eventually, Jason reaches his house, and I am alone. I keep thinking, "Why me? Why me?" I don't want this. I don't deserve this! After everything I've been through, my mom and I being abused by Gabe, it turns out that I might still die. Great. Fantastic.

I want to pull my hair and scream, but then my mom will know something is wrong and I will have no choice but to tell her. And of course Gabe would find any excuse to get me killed if he overheard us. And then where would we be? No, I can't let her know. It will put her in too much danger.

So when I walk into my house, I have no choice but to have a smile on my face. Well, until I see Gabe.

"Wipe that smile off your face, boy," Smelly Gabe grimaces. I roll my eyes and I am tempted to grin wider. But I stop smiling knowing that if I don't, he will hurt my mom.

"You know for an Abnegation leader, you sure are self-centered," I mutter. He still hears me, though.

He pins me to the wall, his drunken stupor affecting his aggressiveness. How he gets alcohol within the Abnegation borders, I'm not sure. He must have someone from Dauntless that gets it for him.

I can easily take him down, but then he will tell the other Abnegation leaders that I hit him and who knows what will happen to me.

So I let him pin me to the wall, and I regret telling him off.

"Don't talk to me that way! If you talk to me like that again, I may just hurt your mother a little more than usual," he says.

I am enraged. My hands ball up into fists and I am about to sucker punch him and kick him in the groin when my mother comes downstairs. Horror and dread fill her face. Gabe reluctantly lets go. He clutches the back of my shirt and shoves me towards my mom. Smelly Gabe snarls and sits back in his chair.

"Come on Percy," my mother says, leading me to my room. My knuckles are white when I unball my fists, and they are stiff.

Softly she closes the door and sits next to me on my bed. "How was your aptitude test?"

I stay silent for a few seconds, then reply, "Good." She nods, but I know she wants me to tell her my result.

"Abnegation," I lie. But part of me aches to tell her. Silently, I think, " _and Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite."_

I'm afraid my mother will press me, because she can always tell when I'm lying. But she doesn't ask me anything else. Simply she gives me a hug, which I am grateful for.

"Why don't you go to bed early? You're probably going to need it for the Choosing Ceremony tomorrow," my mother says. I nod agreeingly. I am tired anyways, and I know that I will probably be up half the night worrying about what to choose. Besides, I'm not up to another dinner with Gabe the obnoxious jerk.

"Goodnight, Percy," she says, kissing my forehead. In public, I would probably be embarrassed, but I do love my mother in reality, so I let her. I smile at her before she leaves, but underneath that smile, I am freaking out. What do I choose?

I try to fall asleep. It will either be the last night in my room, or the beginning of many.

 **Okay, so what do you think? Do you hate it, like it, love it? I can only tell what you think if you review, so please, I need four reviews if you want me to post chapter 2. It is not going to be like the actual Divergent book. What I mean is that Percy isn't supposed to be Tobias and Annabeth is supposed to be like Tris or something, no. They are their own characters and obviously very different from Tris and Tobias. So they aren't supposed to resemble the original characters if you were wondering. I am just using the setting from Divergent. So, yeah, I guess that's all. If you were confused as to why Percy is remembering things from the original series, it will be explained later in the fanfic, so don't stop reading if you get a little confused. Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since I got eight, not four, but eight reviews, here is chapter 2! It will begin with Hazel and Frank's POV, so...yeah. Here you go all! I want 4 reviews this chapter, okay? Here are your shoutouts!**

 _haveacupcake:_ Aww, thanks so much! I'm glad you loved my first crossover! This will be in multiple POV's.

 _Hpanddownton:_ Well, here is the next chapter! Thanks for your review. :)

 _Percy Jackson:_ Maddie, I know this was you, jerk.

 _Guest:_ Thanks so much!

 _Guest:_ Uh, I'm not sure. Tris and Tobias aren't supposed to equal Annabeth and Percy, and this story isn't exactly your typical crossover.

 _the ultimate fanegirl332:_ Thanks so much! I'm glad you think so.

 _Emmie:_ Aww, thank you! Yeah, the memories and flashbacks will make more sense later. Thanks, I'll keep writing! 3

 _Sigourney_ : Thanks, I will! I'm happy that you loved it!

 **Frank's POV:**

I am still shaking after my aptitude test from yesterday. Today is the day that I have to decide what I am going to do for the rest of my life. Will I stay or leave Dauntless?

The only ties that I have here are my grandmother, and, well, of course Hazel. Insert blush here.

I've had a crush on Hazel for forever. She is the only other Dauntless that actually talks to me. Everyone else thinks that I am a pansy, and I am. Well, not a complete pansy. I'm still stronger than everyone else. It's a surprise that Hazel is a Dauntless. She is extremely short and small for a sixteen year old. **(A/N: I had to make her a sixteen year old in this so she could go to the Choosing Ceremony with everyone else. Same with Piper, since Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Frank are all sixteen or seventeen)**

Still, she can kick your butt better than most people. She doesn't look like much in terms of strength to most people, but to me she is the strongest person I know, and I trust her more than anyone.

I know that I need to talk to Hazel alone, so when we are about to get on the bus to go to the Choosing Ceremony, I take her to the side. She looks up at me with her beautiful eyes and I know that I can't leave Dauntless if she chooses to stay.

"Hazel, what are you going to choose?" I ask. I know that it's against the rules, but the Dauntless aren't exactly the type of faction that follows rules.

"Dauntless," she says. I am shocked. I was sure that she would choose another faction, any faction.

"Me too," I say automatically. I will not leave her. I can't leave my only friend, the girl that I love.

I see the ghost of a smile on her lips, but I can see that she is trying to hide it. But I flat out grin. That's when she surprises me and hugs me. "Good. I don't know what I would do without you," she whispers. It's that moment that I want to kiss her, but she would probably slap me and not want to be my friend anymore.

Hurriedly, we board the bus that we will surely jump out of, because that's just exactly what the Dauntless do.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I tighten the bun in my hair and straighten the round glasses that the Erudite wear. I smooth out the blue dress that I will wear for today. I am extremely nervous, but I don't show it through my mask of confidence. My hands stay at my side as I think about my aptitude results. Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Amity.

Amity is the one that surprises me the most. Abnegation, too. I am not very selfless, or peaceful and kind. Most of the Erudite are selfish because they are vain and conceited. And Dauntless? I have never fought in my life.

So when I board the bus to go to the Choosing Ceremony, I decide that I will choose Erudite. It is the smartest choice, the most logical choice. I know that I will succeed there, but if I went to another faction, there is no guarantee that I will do well there. So I have decided on Erudite.

Or so I thought.

 **Piper Mclean's POV:**

My yellow and red clothing is a little baggy on me, a size too big. I know that I shouldn't care, and that I should be grateful and peaceful and kind about it, but that is not who I am. I do not belong in Amity.

I am not going to change my mind. I will not choose Amity. But that leaves Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, and Candor. Which one?

I am not selfless, or smart, or honest. I am not brave, either. But for some reason, I feel like I should join Dauntless.

I don't know why, but I have an attraction towards Dauntless. I feel that I would belong there, though I have not fought before.

I think that choosing Dauntless is proof to show my dad that I do not like being peaceful and kind and loving all of the time, that I am more than that, according to my aptitude test. I am more than one faction.

I am Divergent.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

I think it is early, because when I wake up, it is still dark outside. It must still be night time, but when my eyes cast over to my door, the knob clicks and my mother enters.

"Mom?" I ask groggily. I rub my eyes and sit up. Softly she closes the door behind me and approaches my bed.

"Percy, listen to me. You can't choose Abnegation. You weren't meant for this life," she replies in her voice calmly, but a tinge of alarm is present.

"Why not? I can't leave you here alone with him!" I whisper, not wanting to wake Smelly Gabe.

She sighs, but continues. "Percy, what were your test results? Your real test results," she asks.

I know Calypso said not to trust anyone, but this is my mother. My mother put up with Smelly Gabe for me all of those years. I trust her more than anyone.

"Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, and Erudite," I say. A nervous breath of relief escapes my body, finally glad that I told somebody. But I can tell my mother is upset.

"Percy, this isn't good. If Gabe finds out, if anyone finds out, they will kill you," she responds. My feeling of relief disappears.

"Mom, who is they? Who will kill me?" I whisper-shout. Suddenly, Gabe storms into my room, still drunk from earlier.

"Sally? Sally, what are you doing? Come back to bed now!" Gabe barks. My hands grip the sides of my bed to keep myself from beating him to a pulp.

"Remember what I said, Percy. You can't pick Abnegation. Don't tell anyone!" She says as she leaves my room.

I have trouble falling back asleep, but when I do, I have my recurring dream of a girl named Annabeth. I wish I could find out who she is, if she was real. I memorized her face a long time ago. It would be easy to identify her.

"Annabeth!" I moan as I wake. Gabe is in my room, standing by my door.

"Who is Annabeth? Your girlfriend?" He sneers.

"If I did have a girlfriend, I wouldn't abuse her," I retort. He almost punches me but my mother walks into my room before he can.

"Gabe!" she reprimands. He scowls at us and leaves. Luckily for me.

My mom walks into my room. "Hurry up and get dressed, Percy," she says. She gives me a small smile and closes the door behind her.

I get dressed in my Abnegation attire, grey slacks and a grey shirt. My hair is still messy and Jason's will surely be neat like usual. I wonder what faction he will choose. Probably Abnegation. Most people that are born Abnegation stay Abnegation. Not me. My mother won't let me.

That leaves me with Candor, which I don't even have an aptitude for, Amity, which I suck at being nice, Dauntless, whereas I have never fought anyone in my life, and Erudite, where I am an idiot at anything academic. Great. This day is just going fantastic for me so far. Notice the sarcasm.

Jason has a great life ahead of him. He is smart enough to be an Erudite, he's never told a lie so he would be great in Candor, he is extremely nice and polite so Amity would adore him, Abnegation already loves his selflessness, and he is stocky and strong enough to do well in Dauntless. He has so many options, and I have none that I have a chance at doing well in.

I board the bus and ride in silence with all of the other Abnegations that have to attend the Choosing Ceremony. I'm surprised that they aren't offering to give each other their seats. I laugh at the thought.

At the Choosing Ceremony, I sit near the middle since everyone is called up in reverse alphabetical order. The Z's sit at the bottom and the A's sit at the top. I sit next to a girl in black clothing with cinnamon colored hair and dark skin. Something about the girl nags at my mind, like I've seen her before. I push the thought away.

Smelly Gabe, since he is the Abnegation leader, makes a speech about the factions. It makes me want to puke, because he is so nice in public and seems so selfless, but in reality he is mean and abusive. It makes me sick, and I want to tell everyone how he really is, but no one will believe me.

The first person up is a guy swathed in all black, obviously Dauntless. His name is Frank Zhang, and he looks like this sumo wrestler with a baby face. The girl next to me gasps as he goes up and clutches her seat. She must know him. Hm.

Frank takes the knife and slices his skin, wincing slightly. He lets the blood drip into the Dauntless coals. The Dauntless all cheer and holler, glad to have another bloodthirsty member among them.

More people go up, but only a few are memorable to me. A boy named Leo from Amity chooses Dauntless, a girl named Piper, also from Amity, chooses Dauntless. Also, the girl next to me, as I soon find out, is named Hazel Levesque, and she also chooses Dauntless. Too soon, it is my turn, and I still haven't figured out which faction I will choose.

Gabe calls my name with disgust that most Abnegation couldn't sense but I know it's there. I glance at my mom one more time and she has an encouraging smile on her face, but I see her mouth one word. Don't.

I walk up there, my hands shaking, though no one seems to notice. Or they are used to it.

After what seems like forever, but probably is only ten seconds, I reach the circular bowls. Glass for Candor, water for Erudite, grey stones for Abnegation, burning coals for Dauntless, and soil for Amity.

I take the knife and dig into my skin. Blood trickles onto my palm, and I make sure that it doesn't fall into one of the bowls.

Am I nice, honest, brave, smart, or selfless? My hand lingers over the water, though I don't know why, because I am not smart. I feel a tingling sensation as I get closer to the water, but I snap out of my mirage and pull my hand back. I hear Annabeth's voice, for some reason, and I see her face. She says, "Dauntless."

That's when I shove my hand above the burning coals, and before I can stop myself, my blood falls upon the coals and the whooping of the Dauntless is heard in the background.

But I don't notice, because I'm thinking about my mother, how she will have to deal with Smelly Gabe and I won't be there to stop him.

I walk over to the the Dauntless faction, and some pat me on the back. I am still in shock of my choice. I guess choosing Dauntless proves your bravery. I don't care about my bravery, though. I am still too worried about my mom.

I get over my shock when I hear Jason's name called. I look up, expecting him to drop his blood into the Abnegation bowl. But he chooses the Dauntless. The Dauntless. Why? I don't know. I never expected Jason Grace, of all people, to choose Dauntless. He sits next to me. I am still staring at him, shell-shocked. He gives me a half smile. "What? You're the only one that's brave?" I smile back at him, glad that I know one person in my new family, my new faction.

I try to zone out for the rest of the program, but I perk up when I hear one name. Annabeth Chase. Annabeth is the name of the girl that I dream about every night. I clutch my chair as she walks up to the bowls.

I try to look at her face, but I can't see it from the side. Her honey blonde curls are stuffed into a bun and she has Erudite blue clothes on with round spectacles. She slices her hand with the knife, then looks at each bowl individually, as if she's analyzing her future in each faction. She probably is. Erudite is the smart faction.

Finally, after what seems like forever, she drops her blood into the Dauntless bowl, and my heart stops. She looks down at her feet as she walks down to the Dauntless faction. She sits near me, but not so close so that I can see her face.

The last of the names are called, and I know what comes next. We jump onto the train.

 **Annabeth Chase's POV:**

I thought that I would choose Erudite. I was going to. Until I heard his name.

Percy Jackson. The boy I've had dreams about for years.

So when it's my turn to go up to the bowl, I look at each bowl, thinking about all of the opportunities and possibilities. The only life I can imagine having is at Erudite. Then I remember Percy, at Dauntless. He seems to whisper to me, "Pick Dauntless." So I pick Dauntless, which is the stupidest thing that I have ever done in my life. I picked Dauntless because of a life that I could have with a boy that I could like. It's so illogical. But I am no longer Erudite. I am now a Dauntless.

 **Percy Jackson's POV:**

We break for the stairs, and I almost forget about my mom and Annabeth with all of the chaos that I hear. People are shouting and shoving each other, and it's so loud that I can't hear myself think. But then again, what good has thinking done for me in the past?

I see a whirl of blonde hair almost slap me in the face and realize that Annabeth is right in front of me. Annabeth. She might be the girl from my dreams. If only I could look at her face.

Unfortunately, she can't stop, or she will stampeded by the crazy Dauntless. I need to find a way to talk to her, because there has to be a reason that I have had dreams about her for years. Well, maybe it's her. If she has those familiar stormy grey eyes that I memorized, then I know it's her. I just hope that she knows who I am.

We get closer to the train, and everyone lines up. All of the Dauntless borns jump on. The only ones left are all of the transfers.

The initiates all jump on, and one fails, falling backward. I jump on, clinging to a handlebar on the side. I look around, trying to find her. But I realize she's still outside, trying to get on.

She runs beside the door, but the train is almost too fast for her. We lock eyes and I know that it is her, the girl from my dreams. She's even more beautiful than I remember.

I pull her in. Annabeth gasps out of breath. I want to tell her everything, but I can't. I'm not _that_ stupid. She probably doesn't have any idea who I am.

She opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't. Then she opens it again and says something. My name. "Percy?"

My heart stops. How does she know my name? So that's why I ask.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

She has a half smile on her face and her grey eyes look excited. "It's memorable when an Abnegation leaves their faction," she says. My excitement falls. Of course she would take note of that. The Erudite are curious and know everything. Lucky them. I just feel like an idiot all of the time.

"What a Wise Girl you are," I say before I can take it back. She smiles widely at me now.

"Wise Girl? You're one for harsh insults," she replies sarcastically. My favorite.

"Well, you are an Erudite, Annabeth," I say. She blushes when I say her name.

"I was an Erudite. And how do you know _my_ name?" she counters.

"I guess I was paying attention," I lie. But that is not the truth.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she remarks.

I snort. "Seaweed Brain? You're one for harsh insults," I mock in a high pitched girl voice.

"I do not talk like that. Do I?" She puts her hand on her throat. I laugh.

"No. You have a very nice voice," I say and she smiles again. It's nice to talk to her normally even though I want to tell her that I have dreamed about her every night ever.

She opens her mouth to speak, but then some of the Dauntless start to jump. "We're jumping!" I say.

"Together?" I ask. She nods.

"One. Two. Three!" And we jump.

We land on the roof, and I had been too focused on Annabeth to see the gap. I roll around on the cement, and I almost roll right on top of Annabeth.

I stand up, my body aching with pain. Annabeth stands up as well, smoothing out her blue dress. Her bun came undone, and all of her curls came falling down her shoulders. I find my hand reaching out to touch them, and then I pull my arm down.

Suddenly a voice booms over the chaos and wild shouts of the Dauntless. "Silence!"

I almost laugh. Someone telling the Dauntless to be quiet. That's hysterical.

It _was_ funny until I see the person who shouted it.

She has dark raven black hair, black eyes, and tan skin. She looks like she is about to kill everyone.

"I am Reyna, one of your new leaders!" Her voice is strong and confident. I feel that I should know her, but then again, I feel like I should know like ten other people here.

Reyna looks directly at me and I see a look of confusion flash across her face for a split second, and then it goes back to her usual "I will kill you" look.

"Okay everyone. Were going to test your bravery again. Who's going to jump first?" She shouts and points to the ledge.

Over the ledge is a hole, dark and endless looking. I gulp and suddenly have trouble breathing.

Almost instantly, I see something flash in my mind. I am falling down a dark pit with Annabeth, and I am holding her. She whispers "I love you" and I am able to hear it over the loud wind that is whistling through my ears.

I am broken out of my daydream when I hear someone squeak "me."

I look over to see Annabeth, in her blue dress and round glasses. I want to scream "NO" but I can't. My voice won't work and I can't breath.

I run after her, pushing all of the Dauntless out of my way. I hear a few protests and a few "Stiffs" but I ignore them.

Annabeth is now standing on the ledge and I am in the front. She glances behind at me, and our eyes lock before she turns around and jumps off the ledge. Panic rises in my throat.

"Who's next?" Reyna asks. I step onto the ledge before anyone else can challenge me.

I jump, and I know that I am jumping to my death. The last thing I think of is Annabeth, those stormy grey eyes looking into mine.

Right when I think I'm going to die, I smack into the net below. Near me I see Annabeth, breathing heavily. "Annabeth," I say after climbing off the net.

She glances at me. "Are you okay?" she asks. I nod.

"Did you see that?" I ask.

"See what?" she replies.

"Uh, tell you later," I say. I feel like I shouldn't tell her about my flashback/daydream in front of other people.

Someone else jumps, and I realize that it's Jason. "Hey Jason," I say. He grins at me.

"I felt like I was flying!" Jason says. I snort. "You enjoyed it?" I question.

He nods. Another girl falls onto the net. She has long, brown hair with braids woven in between her hair. I recognize her as the Amity girl. Piper, I think is her name.

Jason stares longingly at her. "Dude, take a picture, it will last longer," I tell him.

He blushes and so does the Piper girl. The boy named Leo falls onto the net, and so do Hazel and Frank. A few other people that I don't know the names of fall down, and then one girl falls. I recognize her immediately. She is Jason's sister, Thalia. I'm surprised she jumped at all. She has a fear of heights. Apparently she didn't want to end up factionless.

Calypso comes up to all of us. "Welcome to Dauntless," she says in a stone cold voice, one that I don't recognize. She was so nice when I had met her. Now she's...well, Dauntless. I shrug off the coldness in her voice and try to pay attention to what she is saying.

"Transfers, come with me, Dauntless-born, go with Butch," Calypso orders. She points to a guy with a mohawk and unicorn tattoos on his arms. He looks like a burly kid, too. Jason gasps when he sees them.

Calypso glares at all of us transfers, but I think she winks at me. It was probably just a trick of the light. "Follow me, to the Pit," she demands.

And we follow her into the darkness.

 **So, what do you think? Please R &R and I guess I will try to update as soon as I can! Bye guys! I would like 4 reviews!**


End file.
